Revisited: Battle Against a God!
"Only his name is enough to bind the Shinobi in fear." Let us take another look at the Fourth Shinobi World War. From the eyes of those who have devoted their time to create characters of powers and ingenuity beyond the likes of your wildest dreams. In this universe...ruled by a multitude of debating - yet capable - authors, would the Shinobi Alliance prevail in their everlasting fight against ? And, more specifically...would the honorary Kage of these villages prevail in their fight against this Godlike entity? Come and take a closer look at the Five Kage: Asuka Uzumaki, the Hokage; Yoru Uchiha, the Raikage; Muzai Kaguya, the Mizukage; Ikioi, the Tsuchikage; and Samiya, the Kazekage. Come and read the tale of Madara versus the Five Kage; and let us revisit the Battle against a God! The Dance of the Last Trump Card emerges from the sands. “ never learn do they?” The Second Tsuchikage spoke in disappointment. “My people should have realized that I've escaped with that.” Though, as Mū glanced down at his resurrected body, the previous Kage witnessed the enormous holes that the caused. And the that was behind this scheme began to talk to himself: “''Naruto…I sure underestimated him. He surely has grown in many ways. Even for an Edo Tensei like Mū it will take a while to recover from that. It doesn't matter. Soon "he" will be resurrected.” In the meanwhile Mū with slight difficulties moved forward to his next destination. There in his view the Second Tsuchikage saw the sealed tomb of sand; his other half. “I’m impressed,” he began as he tried to release the sealing technique, “I can’t get this talisman off. It’s a pretty good sealing technique. I guess I will have to do with half of my capabilities, for now.” Now then…it is time to proceed with the next step: “Summoning Technique!” Mū exclaims who was temporarily under Kabuto’s control to summon his last trump card. “''What is this outrageousness?” The Second Tsuchikage bellowed as his eyes widened upon the view in front of him. “''This…this cannot be! How? Is this the plan of the man that is working behind the schemes?” “And so it finally happened. It would appear that the little brat Nagato managed to grow…” the fearful man spoke to himself, finally resurrected. Mū pondered over his words as he stood in fear even in death. “Whoever is behind these Impure World Resurrection Techniques has a strong understanding of this war, to even use you,” he answered the raven haired man. “Did you just say "Impure World Resurrection"…!? Is that not the technique known as a complete atrocity against the entire flow of life and death in the universe?” Mū nodded instead of using words; he was frightened of the man. “Ha! I guess I will take this invitation on; lead me the way.” Finally the Alliance could breathe out. They had managed to seal away the previous Kage together. To describe the united force now was quite easy; exhausted. They were drained from energy and chakra, or were badly injured, but couldn’t be treated yet. But then a Shinobi felt endangered and as he looked up to the sky, his fears came true: “Wha-what’s that over there!?” The entire platoon began to look at the indication of the Shinobi. Murmurs and whispers spread around, shivers down their spine, while the fear that delved in them…made them quiet. “Ma-Madara Uchiha!” One finally managed to yell out, to start the chain of fear that the man intended to bring. His eyes narrowed at the Shinobi in front of him. “How ironic…their protectors say “Shinobi”. I thought the Five Great Countries each had their own, or am I mistaken?” Madara said as he “looked” every Shinobi in their eyes as they looked in his. “Apparently there’s an ongoing war, but I assumed you had already suspected that,” Mū answered him. “So, this is a new army created by the league?” A mere “yes” phrased enough to Madara. He didn’t change his facial expression that showed any ''fear. On the contrary, it actually seemed that he was belittling the Shinobi, as he looked down at them from above. He even ignored the words that were spoken down by the allied force. “This is something he would do. There is probably a reason behind all this, though…it seems that things aren’t going according to the plans. You, who is using this Edo Tensei?” Madara spoke his thoughts out loud, before questioning Mū. “Who knows…” “I’m Kabuto…"his" supporter,” Mū answered Madara. “Tch. How cowardice…talking through the Edo Tensei.” The Mū controlled by Kabuto ignored the insult. “Your Edo Tensei is special. I’ve made you even better than how you were in your golden age.” The raven haired glanced at Kabuto, narrowing his eyes, glaring, to glance forward again. “Don’t speak brash about things you might not know, brat.” Kabuto was taken aback by Madara’s retort, to quickly compose himself again. “Eh… I believe you should demonstrate the legendary power of Uchiha.” Streams of water dashed to the two enemies of the allied forces. It forced Kabuto to jump up in the air but it made Madara descend to the same level as the Shinobi he looked down at, “Fine.” Madara’s speed was incredible! None had witnessed him evading the technique, nor saw him flashing away. It was that he had voiced his answer to tribute in the war, now. Using the moment that the Shinobi were stunned to realize that he was going to make his move, Madara formed the “Horse” hand seal: Great Fire Annihilation”. The fire shaped into a massive wall of intense flames. Shinobi at the front were the first victims to fall by Madara. His fire wall blocked him from sight, using it as a camouflage to eventually pass through the right, after several water release users attempted to extinguish the flames; proving his fire prowess excelling that against water. With those tomoes twirling around in his red eyes, Madara scanned the area, reading his opponents movements to effectively counter them. Immediately Madara took the sword of his first victim, kicking him in his back, to throw him into his comrades. Next he foresaw the movement of a Shinobi that charged in with a kunai, which Madara stabbed brutally in his heart, and swirled the kunai out of the fallen Shinobi’s hands. Two more charged in together, taijutsu users. The Uchiha kicked the first away to swing the kunai at his throat, while he pierced the other in his stomach to twirl around and slash the kunai also at the throat. The fight went on, backfiring at the allied forces. Madara’s eyes continued to read his foes’ movements. He continued to counter their attacks effectively. Dancing through the battlefield, killing many with bare hands, or with the kunai and sword he acquired from the death. He ignored the Shinobi that stood frozen in his path; they who believed to have fallen to his Sharingan. The Shinobi that stood still could hear the screams of agony from his comrades. He heard the explosions echoing in the desert that came from his tool bag. It was him who was the victim! “''Snap out of it!” a very familiar voice yelled at him. “Manwaku! Stop acting like a coward.” But the voice of his friend also twisted into a deafening scream. His eyes widened. The scenario in front of him made him want to gag. So much blood…so many corpses. With tons of fear Manwaku glanced to his right and left. Only a few Shinobi were standing; some had blood spots on them from their comrades, but he didn’t miss the same eyes as he had: fear, fear to fight, fear to die. They are the cowards, he is a coward. And then he could sense it, the man that caused these losses. Manwaku dared to look behind him to let out a cry as Madara stood there, or actually sitting on the sand. “Finally,” Madara said as he got back on his feet. “I really got tired of waiting. Your comrades died in vain, because you too shall be joining them soon. It’s a pity, really a pity, the Shinobi of this era.” Madara began to walk away. “All of you will die in a more horrible and painful manner than your comrades.” He formed the seal to explode the explosion tags he placed on the remaining Shinobi, but not before he said his last words to them. “Because you who are now alive…stood all frozen in fear for me, while your comrades fought with and died in honor.” And with that the massacre ended. Five Kage Sealing the Mirage: Second vs The Seventh Ghostly mist shrouded his battlefield, accompanying an eerie silence only broken by howling winds. A hushed threat of death whispered sweet nothings into the ears of men and women alike. This royally dressed warrior, with firm hands wrapped around his great obsidian blade's hilt, stood tall in front of his men. A separate platoon of shinobi. One comprised of bloodline limit users from all five great nations, lead by a true leader. ''Silence, He thought. the last thing there should be on a battlefield such as this. He quickly turned around towards his squad. Throwing his arm out with a roar of passion, Hinokagatsuchi roared. "Do not let this little trick discourage you! As long as Lord Muzai continues to fight! So shall we!" With great ferocity, Hinokagatsuchi rose his blade up as his mass army pressed onward. Screams of glory! Fame! Passion! and Love! rose from inside the mist. Suddenly, a tall and slender man with a face accentuated by his relatively long, blond hair, worn in a combed-back style appeared in front of various warriors. He rubbed his triangular goatee and smiled. Ultimately raising his thin mustache. Kagatsuchi swung his blade at his attackers midsection, revealing it to be nothing more than a mirage made of mist. "Dammit...How can we fight this guy, when can't even see him. Lord Muzai, where did you go?" He swung at another vision behind him, afraid to use his Lava release as it could harm allies. "He's over there!" A shinobi called, throwing a Kunai towards their enemy. But as before, his mirage proved to be nothing more than mist. "Behind you!" A cloud shinobi roared, releasing a wave of magnetic chakra. Sending a blast of Kunai towards their attacker...revealing nothing more than mist. Hinokagatsuchi's platoon began to lose morale. It was impossible...His mist. It could make people see things that were not there...A mirage. And every time they believed that their target sat in front of them, he proved them all wrong. No matter assistance, such a technique proved unbeatable. And even worst, their leader...The one man capable of standing up to such an enemy, was nowhere to be found. "So you're the newest Mizukage, huh? I never thought I'd see the day, A Kaguya leads Kirigakure." The Second addressed the Seventh. Mirage's surrounded his successor in all directions. Performing similar movements and speaking in complete unison. But Lord Muzai stood still, his eyes shut. "Why are you dressed so royally anyway? Gold, silver, you look like a king....don't tell me you are one of those Kage's...A spoiled brat." "Second...I have ushered in a new era of thinking since your demise..And as different are the numbers of our generations, so are both our powers and the power of Kirigakure." Muzai crossed his arms across his bare torso covered in tribal tattoos. His royal scarfs and bottoms blowing blissfully. "As of today, Kirigakure matches that of Kumogakure and Iwagakure in both economy and military strength. Something those before me, including you, failed to accomplish." "Why you little brat! You must think you are hot shit-" The Second Mizukage's mirage roared in anger. How dare someone such as he think himself better. But as he looked at Muzai, this man's aura seemed different...It seemed demanding. Powerful, peaceful, loving and caring, yet blood thirsty, merciless and murderous all the same. An enigma stood before him...And it intrigued him greatly. It made him grin with satisfaction. "Hmph...Maybe you aren't so bad. But I can't believe empty words. Defeat me and show me how much you deserve to be called, Mizukage." Muzai opened his eyes at this challenge, one silver and the other gold. True royalty. Above the Second's mist, hovering over the battlefield, his loyal summon circled on thin air with his true lord on riding upon him. Lord Kaguya gracefully holding onto his mane. Their minds connected...Master and servant, two minds, one heart. My lord, I take it you are ready to engage?. Idiana's deep voice almost matching Muzai's. Indeed I am...I have gathered enough information about such an attack. It is just as the history books used to tell...Second Mizukage...Master of Yin Release. Muzai stroked Idiana's graceful mane You know what to do. Uma started to slant upwards, increasing altitude until they could no longer see his platoon within the mist. Meanwhile, Muzai or that which the Second thought was Muzai simply smirked. "Doing such a thing will not be a problem Second. We Kaguya may seem like foolhardy warriors, but we are much more intelligent than history gives us credit for." "What are you talking about?" The Second Mizukage asked. To which he simply got a finger for an answer. A finger pointing upwards. Somewhere, not to far off, the real Mizukage looked at a clear blue sky. What does he mean, I don't see anything.... He thought. Cut off by his body leaping off of his clam. How..How could he see through my technique?! It's impossible, unless.. A memory played in his mind. Back when he first came back to life. A royally dressed man intercepts an attack meant for his believed to be adviser. He is greeted as Lord Mizukage, to which the Second reacted violently yet intrigued. To prove his title as strongest Mizukage, the Second and Seventh engage in a short battle. During which, the second used his chibi technique. Muzai's clone managed to defeat it with the help of his bones which ripped it to shreds. Alongside his armor which protected him from explosions. This lead to a cornered second resorting to summoning his clam which started to release his deadly miasma... "You were never there." The Second answered. As he looked back, Muzai crushed through his clam with his infamous flower, not only piercing but also utterly smashing his clam into pieces. The second Mizukage caught his footing after an impressive slide. Awing at his sight of the true ruler in front of him. A majestic horse riding on air, stopping behind him. A second Muzai also appeared at his side. "Do you really think I'd launch head first into battle against the famed Second Mizukage, master of Yin Release Genjutsu?" Muzai continued to gently stroke Uma's mane. "I mean it must suck to know that such a long battle required little to no use of chakra...But At first site of your presence, I created a dead bone clone, as a distraction until I could find the location of your clam. Which wasn't hard at first. I mean seeing a giant clam from high in the air quite easy." Muzai's bone clone disappeared. "I did my studying as Mizukage. As those who do not learn their history are doomed to repeat it." He turned his attention fully to the second. "You might be the strongest Hozuki...But you are far from being Kirigakure's greatest Mizukage. That title belongs to me!" Muzai made a seal with his left hand. Bones erupted from below the Second Mizukage, creating a spiraling formation, wrapping around him title. Just as quick, his sealing team threw tags... "Maybe...that title does belong to you...Seventh Mizukage." The Second said as his body froze. Muzai's platoon ran up to their savior and cheered in happiness. But such celebration ended shortly. "Lord Muzai," A sensor reported. "I'm getting a report of heavy losses.." "How heavy?" Muzai asked intrigued... "Everyone is dead!" Muzai quickly hopped onto Idiana Uma and looked over his shoulder. "Hinokagatsuchi! Tend to the wounded, and make sure this guy doesn't budge a muscle." And with that order, Muzai majestically rode towards his destined battle against....a god. Act of Mercy: Anger of Pan "Yield." Lightning thundered, blazing in arcs across the sky. Water dripped immensely, dousing everyone on the battlefield. Monsoons swept unsuspecting shinobi off their feet, plummeting to their doom. This was her battlefield, the site of the battle between Pan and Yota, her fellow clan member. "I won't say it again. Your Zetsu distractions fell before me, and you will too." The child, Yota, twitched, his brown hair flipping. His eyes had turned white, he was being controlled by that tyrant, Kabuto. Going as far as manipulating a proud member of ... this will not be forgiven. Yota crackled a laugh that obviously didn't belong to him. "Poor Ikioi." The rotten voice of the snake spoke from him. "See the slaughter before you? These shinobi have fallen by my sword. Soon, I'll destroy you too." He flexed Yota's hands. "This child possesses amazing powers. Lord Orochimaru was right in resurrecting him." "Powers that do not belong, in the hands of a coward." Ikioi stepped forward, becoming angered by his remarks. "You are my opponent. This slaughter ends now." "No, it ends with you Tsuchikage." Lighting struck, closer to her now. "You shall perish by a precious clansmen of yours." Another bolt of lightning came forth, directly at the spot she stood. Except, she wasn't there anymore. Why won't she just die? Kabuto thought. My trump card has risen, and she's bothering my focus from observing his progress. I'll finish this silly bout, now. The Tsuchikage had moved backwards, being carried by Chōyagi, her personal Monster Goat summon. Ikioi saddled up, and got ready to ride. "Are you done running? I grow tired of this. I'll eradicate you here, along with that stupid goat of yours." Another lightning bolt was aimed for Ikioi, but Chōyagi's horns just absorbed it, as he was concentrating it, to redirect it at Yota. "Let's go." Chōyagi trampled forth, past the masses of corpses and wounded around them. His limbs thundered the very earth, making it shake underneath him. Focusing chakra in his legs, the Monster Goat picked up speed, aiming to disable Yota with one ramming blow, so he could be sealed. "You'll never reach me. You'll fall for your fallacy of winning." A huge tornado picked up speed, swirling in front of Yota as a shield. She would be torn to shreds if she charged right through. Crackle. She would be, not lighting. Ordering Chōyagi to fire into the Eye of the Tornado, she watched as the wind was overtaken by the powerful lighting. Wind might have been lightning's weakness but, it wasn't the perfect insulator, nothing was. Extreme voltage, the kind that was made in Monster Goat horns, could overpower any insulator. With nothing between them, Ikioi and Chōyagi approached the young child, who had massacred about 100 men under that vermin's control. Yota fell back, clearly unnerved by the display of power the Kage had just shown, using no chakra basically, except for her summon. Kabuto may have control over her clansmen, but fear was a strong feeling that even a coward like Kabuto could never stop. Emotion was definitely a way of breaking through the control of the Reanimation, even for a split second. Yota's eyes had momentarily turned emerald. Vines of the identical hue wrapped around him, everything but his face. Restricted, Yota sighed relief, he was finally going to be returned to the afterlife. This nightmare, for him, was about to end. But for Ikioi, it was just beginning... "Send me back from this torture, I don't wish to see suffering any longer..." Yota's pleas didn't go unheard by Ikioi. As her clan's leader, she would show this child mercy. "Go in peace, my kin. Give my respects to my deceased family." With that, the clan's mistress retrieved a Sealing Tag from her shinobi pack. The sky cleared and the area brightened as Yota's Weather Manipulation had been released from the battlefield. "Thank you, mistress..." Yota said, as eyes became snow-colored again. Kabuto had regained control. "No!" he bellowed in Yota's voice. "You will not win, even though you've won here, the war has been-" Vines shut him up, as they covered his face. Ikioi threw the sealing tag, as marks appeared all over it. The weather attack had been finished. "Ha, I told you to yield, snake. I'll find you before this war is over, and make you and your collaborators atone for your dishonorable crimes." As she was deciding what to do with the body, the remaining members of her small division cheered. Though they had prevailed, this curse was far from over. A sensor approached her. "Lady Tsuchikage." "Yes?" She turned to answer her shinobi. "In the desert, the whole division has been quickly wiped out by an unknown force. HQ directed me to tell you to head there right away, before the powerful Reanimation could escape. They said be careful, all the Kage are being called there, to deal with this threat." Ikioi couldn't believe it. What lay in the sands, she thought. What shinobi had the power to destroy an entire division in an instant...? "I'll head there right away. Make sure the injured are tended to." Ikioi rode off with Chōyagi to the battlefield, where a monster had appeared, the avatar of evil. Attrition of the Anonymous "Tch." Samiya grunted, as she evaded yet another powerful explosion with a backflip, before standing on top of a tall tree. The environment had been a mere carcass of what was an overflowing forest - the combined efforts of and made sure of that. Holes had littered the ground: big and small, thin and wide; and everything else that an individual could envision of holes. Their battlefield looked more like a summit of an volcano. "Kazekage-sama!" A Shinobi called out, before managing to barely block an incoming assault of large shuriken. Samiya, with incredible velocity, equipped her metallic , before rotating chakra with fine control. In an instant, she released the said rotation outwards; by opening the fan, she released an arc of rotating wind, powerful enough to block the Shuriken and send them scurrying away. "We have to immediately act. It appears , and his squadron are arriving to deal with the . We must take care of the others, immediately." She told the Shinobi with her, who immediately equipped themselves. "Follow suit!" She commanded, before throwing numerous tags with enough force to have at least two tags per Shinobi. Performing the ram hand seal, the talismans glowed with chakra, before immediately summoning seven beings - six were joker-esque, and one was only a young boy. "Coins and Kamahige! Formation Namikaze!" Immediately, the summons responded through an alternation of their position. The group of six - known as the "Coins" - had two of their members surrounding one of the Shinobi. "Keep them occupied!" Samiya commanded, and subsequently, each puppet began to use themselves as a distraction against the Shinobi. They were cleverly placed, enough so that the Shinobi focused on were incapable of budging away from them. "Begin sealing procedures, I shall bind them at once!" Samiya called out, at which the Shinobi with cloths began to unwind them, and waited for her orders. Immediately, Samiya began to perform numerous hand seals, at which Kamahige - the boy - began to into Samiya, giving her an aura of blue. The seals completed, and Samiya exclaimed: "Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique!" In only a moment's time, the air began to roar. Fierce gales began to scar the environment even further, and kept the Shinobi around Samiya in sheer shock. Rotation began; surrounding Samiya, her entire being was flooded with wind. The column grew, spiralling and spiralling like a strand of DNA. Eventually, the entire dragon formed - a serpentine dragon, colored with a tinge of green. This dragon, enormous in size, rushed downwards upon Samiya's command. It went to Pakura first, and Samiya immediately commanded: "Backwards, Shinobi, Coins and Kamahige!" Immediately, the entirety of the allied forces leapt backwards. Pakura didn't know why, and attempted to smash the dragon with her Scorch Release - Gari came into help with his Explosion. "I believe they forget the essence of wind…" Samiya noted, before she noticed the collision of flames with the wind. And in that moment, a tremendously powerful explosion occurred: dwarfing the size of all the trees within the area, the vertical column reached even the clouds! Flames littered everywhere, the battlefield was utterly destroyed. And in this destroyed battlefield, Samiya was the only beacon of hope...of healing. "Sealing Corps, initiate your job with the assistance of Jōnin as precautionary measures. Others, heal your injury with the medical supplies you possess. Coins, return." Samiya gestured with her palm, as the puppets she summoned returned to her tags, and back to her. "Kazekage Samiya-sama!" A Shinobi called out, before kneeling to her as he recently performed the Body Flicker Technique to reach her. "Yes?" Samiya inquired, before the Shinobi said: "An entire platoon of Shinobi have been decimated! We are unsure of the cause, but the source of the chakra is tremendous! All Kage have been requested to reach there immediately!" The Shinobi stated, and Samiya reacted immediately. "Kamahige, transform. We have a distance to cover." The boy complied, and immediately transformed into a unique hybrid of human and weasel - of sorts. He lifted up Samiya by the back, and immediately a seal of sorts conjured under him. "Heavenly Platform Technique." The summon stated, before immediately leaping a huge distance at massive speeds, leaving behind a wall of wind at the wake of her leap. She was going to the battle that would decide the fate of the world.